My Baby, You'll Be
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: A broken hearted Leighla Schultz speaks to Renee Young after everything that happened with her ex-fiancee Colby Lopez, or Seth Rollins. What was her reason for doing what she did? What was his? Why didn't Leighla go on the road with him? What will she tell Renee? this story is not plagarised this is completely my own it is just posted on two different accounts belonging to me
1. Chapter 1

"I-Is it true?" The raven haired woman whispered to her phone.

The person sighed on the other line, speaking gently to Leighla as if she was a child.

"Yeah. Yeah it is baby girl. I'm so sorry," the person sympathetically said, hearing Leighla Schultz's tears from the other side of the phone. "Are you okay?"

"No. No i'm not Renee. I thought i was going to spend the rest of my life with Colby. Getting married, having kids, growing old together. But it'll never happen now, will it? He went behind my back and fucked the whore, i don't know how many times, and got her pregnant. He broke my heart. Shattered my soul. In my heartbreak, i did something messed up. I know i did. I posted those pictures, but immediately took them down, realising what i was doing. It was too late though, Renee. The world saw them. The world hates me now. Is what i did so bad compared to what he did? Is posting pictures online worse than having an affair behind your fiancee's back? Getting your mistress pregnant and leaving me in the cold. He broke me, Renee. He ripped my soul to pieces, threw seven years of our lives down the drain for some crusty ring rat. Does he still see her? Is he with her right now?"

Renee Paquette couldn't lie to her friend, nor could she find it in her heart to tell her what was in front of her. All she could do was answer as gently as possible. "Yeah." She whispered. "They're together. They're together right now" Leighla swallowed thickly and tried to keep the tears at bay one more time. She failed, and her tears became sobs, which grew in volume until she was hysterically crying on the phone.

"Why?!" She cried suddenly. "Why did he do this?! What happened between us?! What did i do wrong? What did i do to make him want her?!"

"You didn't do anything, sweetheart. You know that." Renee shushed her. "Colby just couldn't handle the distance anymore. He got lonely, so he turned to her for comfort in his time of need."

"I was always there! Always on the other side of the phone! Even if what you're saying is true," Her voice broke from the hysterical woman to a broken and lost little girl, whispering to the blonde woman. "What made him hate me? What made him hate us? What made him hate his life?"

"He told Jon that he saw what he could have with her, travelling the world, being together everywhere, he couldn't have that with you. So, he favourited that life he had, but didn't think about the life he had with you, until it was too late."

Leighla silenced. Thinking of those words. He knew why she couldn't work for the WWE. A few years before, she found out something she never thought could happen. She found out she had a half sister that she never knew about. A heavily pregnant half sister at that, and Leighla knew about her when it was far too late. She knew about her when Laura was in labor, and barely had the time to accept her and the baby into her life, before blood loss took her precious baby sister away from her for eternity.

Leighla could remember that scene to vividly, even though it happened years ago.

"Ahh! So-So your the sister i never had, right?" Laura Schultz-Francis tried to smile, despite her agony. A young woman had walked into her room after a nurse that had been looking after the woman in labor. Leighla didn't know what to think. Sure, the young girl looked like both parents, sure, but it was such a shock. One moment, she was in the park with Kevin, doing their weekly exploring. The next, she was being called saying she had a sister who was in labor, and who wasn't going to make it. There was no denying it though. She'd seen hers and Laura's birth certificates, and the parents had matched. Laura had been a test tube baby, as both parents had died long before she was conceived, so it was just by chance that her mother and father were picked as the birth parents who would never know their little girl.

"I-I" Leighla stuttered, being pulled aside by another nurse.

"She won't last another few minutes. It's best you make peace with her whilst you still can." Gulping, she nodded and was forced to sit on a blue plastic chair, her well manicured hand being grabbed instantaneously.

"I'm sorry i haven't contacted you, cause i was always brought up knowing my parents wern't my birth parents. I knew i was a Schultz, but i didn't know i was your sister. U-until now. I should've tried harder. We both should have. I'm so sorry about this. It's gotta be a shock, right?" Leighla nodded, unable to believe this was what was happening. "i'm sure it is. Just, i know your the only one left. Brothers on the other side of the country, so your all i got, all he's got. Please. Don't abandon him. Love him as if he's your own. Ahh!" She suddenly screamed as something was done, and Leighla could see the baby coming out. Her skin went porcelin white and she went limp for a second, before whispering to Leighla.

"Tell him i'm sorry. Tell your kids i'm sorry. That i wasn't strong enough to do this. To bring them into the world and stay there."

"No! No! You can't! You have to stay awake! The baby needs you!"

"Your all he has. Don't worry. I'll be with mom and dad. I'll put in a good word for you, up at those gates. At least, i'll get to see my parents for the first time right? I got to see my sister though, not many of us could say that. I'm sorry Leighla. So Sorry." She was fading fast. Standing up, she gently stroked Laura's cheek, making her open her half lidded, tear filled, cobalt blue eyes and look at the woman.

"Shh. It's okay. You're my sister, and we've only just begun" She whispered, stroking her sisters hair, before she went limp in her arms. Leighla's bottom lip wobbled and she cradled the dead woman's corpse in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"No! No! Wake up! Come on, please. I'm begging. Wake up, please! You can't go! You can't leave me!" Leighla sobbed out, until two arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her off the dead woman. Leighla was sobbing in heartbreak, thrashing against him, trying to go back to Laura, but the shrill scream of a baby stopped er in her tracks, and was soon placed in her arms.

Leighla cried more, seeing her firstborn nephew. He looked just like his mom. The spitting image. Crying, she kneeled on the floor, unable to process any of this. At this point, counting to infinity would make more sense than this.

She looked at Laura, getting to her feet, with the small boy in her arms.

"I promise. I won't let you down. He's gonna be okay. I'm never gonna leave him. Ever."

Since the father wasn't known, and their mother died when Leighla was a little girl, the baby boy was deemed Leighla's child. Otherwise, the baby boy would be placed in care until he was eighteen. Leighla couldn't let that happen. There was no way she could do that. So, keeping her baby nephew a secret from the world, she adopted the baby boy and named him Lucas Axel Schultz and took him home with her.

Colby was extremely understanding and supportive about this, and raised little Lucas as his own son. But, what they didn't know, was that the little boy was his flesh and blood too. His older brother Brandon had been with Laura for a one night stand nine months previously. However, Laura ran before Brandon awoke, so he never knew her, or his son. The little boy was why Leighla couldn't travel the world with her future husband. A life like that would be too traumatising for a child. Not knowing what a home was would kill a child, Leighla was very aware of that fact, so she stayed home with her nephew whilst Colby did what he loved. Only, she didn't know that letting him travel the world would come at a cost. Her heart. And Lucas' father figure.

"Leigh?" Leighla snapped to reality. She looked away from the little boy and focused her attention back on her phone call.

"Yeah" she breathed, holding her hurting heart.

"What's going on?" The little boy was never mentioned, other than between the two of them and extremely close family members. So, Leighla couldn't expose her nephew like that.

"Nothing. I'm just hurting" She turned the conversation back to how it started.

"Oh baby, i know. But it'll get better soon. I promise." Leighla shook her head.

"No it won't." She muttered, without realising it, looking at the other little thing that caught her eye. "It never will."

"What do you mean?"

Leighla froze, gulping audibly. She hadn't ment to say that.

"It's nothing." She whispered. "Nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me. I know when your lying to me."

Leighla shook her head, keeping quiet. She stared ahead of her, at one of the best things that ever happened to her. A tiny body slept in a freshly bought pink cot, where a small baby lay inside. With flowing dark hair, the brightest blue eyes and the prettiest little face, the baby known to only Leighla and her family as Avianna Anastasia Katja Schultz-Lopez.

"Look. I gotta go. Just tell Colby he's in for a surprise when he gets home for the rest of his stuff."


	2. AN

Hi everybody.

So, i recently saw a review on this story saying that this was reported for plagiarism. This story is completley my own. I came up with the idea, i wrote the words, i did everything for this story. If somebody else has taken it and posted it elsewhere, then everybody should know this this was the original story.

I have other profiles on other websites. I admit, i posted this story on another website, but it is still my story. I just placed it on a website, that was not this one. I wrote it, and to get more recognition on a site that i have been on for years, and for more people to be allowed to read it, and this story is completley mine. It came from my mind, my imagination and it took my time to write it on a random impulse.

So, whoever the hell reported this story, WTF? If you thought this story was evidence of plagiarism then you had every oppertunity to let me know what you thought, and i would have told you the exact same thing.

Yes, i put stories up that were not my own, those stories are now deleted and completley the other authors. I don't think that that one mistake should be affecting other stories i wrote myself, in my own time which are completley not evidence of plagiarism. I have no idea who reported this story, but if it was punishment for a mistake, which hundreds of people have done with no re-procussions, may i add, then i beleive that the 'punishment' was unjustified and completley wrong.

So, on happier notes, than you for the other positive reviws and i have a idea for another chapter or a sequel, so if i got any support on writing that, it'd be appreciated greatly.

Thanks to whoever reads this, and once again, WTF to the person who reported this.

C

X


	3. Chapter 2

Next Chapter For My Baby, you'll be.

A/N : So, i've gotten a few reviews on the first chapter to do another one or a sequel to it, and hopefully by the time i've written this, the story is still there because of the idiot SOB who reported it because i put it on another website. As, once again, these stories are mine, i'm just putting them on another website bar this one. So, i decided to attempt another chapter or two, just to finish off this story/oneshot. And, for all of you who blow up when i put these on both fanfiction and quotev, this will also be put on both websites. So, go on, cry like a baby and report me for stealing my own stories again, and act like a little bitch by calling me a retard on the reviews section again, but sorry, no ammount of pathetic bitching will stop me from doing what i like on my own profile.

Anyway, enough about the little bitches, time for chapters.

Leighla sighed, taking her painkillers and injections whilst the children were still sleeping. It was still early in the morning, and nobody had to be anywhere in the cold Iowa march weather. It was still a little cold, so Leighla let the children sleep more than usual.

However, she stopped taking her medications as the door started to make a few sounds, which could only mean one thing. Colby was here.

Leighla gulped, not liking how this was going to go down. There was going to be screaming, shouting and unkind words from both sides, that was odveous. but, there was a massive chance that Colby would bring his mistress with him, just to drive the hit closer to home.

That he didn't love Leighla anymore. _Hated her more like._

Zahra was the woman in his life now. Not Leighla. And she never would be again.

She left the kitchen after hiding her many pills and needles, as well as the alcohol she kept in her fridge. She walked over towards the pantry and the doorway, stopping once she saw a tall, bi-toned man with a grunge woman on his arm.

Leighla stiffened a little bit, seeing them together. She'd hoped that was just a one time thing and Colby would come back to her, claiming he was sorry. But he didn't. He fell in love with Zahara and hated the woman who gave him everything. Including a child.

"Hi." Colby muttered, seeing his ex-fiancee in the doorway. Her eyes turned cold, knowing she had to do it for the sake of the slumbering children in their beds. Colby didn't know about his daughter. No. _Her_ daughter. And he never would. Payback's a bitch, right? He hurt her where it hurt the most, so now she had to do the same.

If she stayed cold and avoided as much concersation as possible, then he'd leave quicker and she'd never have to see him again. And, as much as she'd hate to see that happen, it was what had to happen.

"Your things are in the living room." Leighla simply said, walking towards the living room to see the couches and floor covered in bags of his things.

Colby followed, making sure Zahra stayed in the hallway. He didn't want anything to happen to the mother of his child. And he knew Leighla could be unpredictable when she wanted to be, so it was best to keep them apart whilst he still could.

"Thanks." He muttered, picking up a few duffle bags and resting them on his shoulder. Colby looked over to his ex-fiancee, noticing a few different things in the ten weeks he hadn't seen her.

She looked exhausted. Emotionally and physicially. More than she should from her breakup and raising her newphew. She was clothed a little more than he was used to seeing her look like. There was usually a tasteful bit of leg, bust or stomach, or even arms. But now, she wore baggy sweatpants, a old-looking cardigan, oversized looking shirt and ugg boots. She looked really sick, almost as if she was going to pass out. Usually perfectly manicured hands were now pale, nails chipped, no dazzling ring and her hands had red puncture marks on the back of her palms. There were the marks on the bit of the crook of her forearm that he could see as well. She wore no makeup as well, letting him see dark and empty cobalt eyes, shrunken in cheekbones, chapped lips and she looked really sick to him. He frowned, studying her a little more. The pants she wore hung a little more than they should, and her stomach was slightly swollen, so he could see it. She looked like a shell of a woman that he broke. And, even though he had a rebelious grunge, pregnant woman on his arm, his heart still broke as he studied her. It lurched for her. It wanted her.

"Z, could you wait in the car? I'll only be a minute." With a sly smirk, hardly visable, she nodded and kissed Colby for a little too long for his liking in front of his ex. She slauntered out, stroking her stomach a little.

"What's wrong?" Colby dropped the bags in his hands and walked towards her. She backed up like a scared animal and kept her distance from him. Her back hit the wall and Colby finally stopped in front of her, stroking her cheek. She slapped it away.

"Get the f*ck away from me." She hissed, ignoring the emmense pain in her body and fluttering in her heart as Colby gently stroked her skin. "Just get your $hit and get the f*ck out of my house." Colby stood his ground, shaking his head at the weak woman as he stared at her, feeling like he made the wrong decision. "Please, just leave, okay?"

"You look worse than you should." Colby noticed, not maving an inch.

"What do you expect?! You broke my heart, stole eight years from me. I'm raising my two year old, who used to consider you his dad, so no, i'm not gonna be perfectly fine Colby." She snapped suddenly. She was trying to get him away from her, her children and her life, no matter how much it killed her to leave the man she loved.

"I know you aren't. But you look too different for that to be the only thing that happened." Colby crypticially said. Leighla closed her eyes, hating that trick he had. He knew her more than she knew herself, and unfortunatley, that was how it was going to go for the next few minutes.

"Nothing else happened. You had an affair. I posted your dick pics. I'm raising the little boy who thinks your his dad. And you broke my heart and sole. Happy? Now, get your $hit and leave."

"Don't lie to me." Colby changed his expression. "Your not telling the truth." Technichially she was, she just wasn't telling him the **whole** truth.

"I am." She hopelessly pleaded, all anger rushing out of her as she stared into his eyes.

"You're not. I know when something's wrong with you."

"Well, clearly, i'm not the same!" She suddenly exclaimed, trying to get away from him revealing the truth by himself, and make him feel guilty for leaving her, then get him the hell out of her life and home. "You had an affair. Cheated Colby. You have any idea how much that hurts?" She closed her eyes in both internal and external agony. "I thought i knew you. I didn't clearly. You f*cked the whore and got her knocked up" _Just like you did to me_."Ruined our family for her and the kid. So, tell me" She was near tears. "How should i feel? How should i look? How should i act when you ripped everything out from under me and replaced me just like that?!" She cried, fighting tears and snapped her fingers for emphasis.

In ways, she was jealous of Zahra. She got to travel the world with him. Got to fly on private jets. Got to live the life, and she broke off an engagement as well. She was aware that she was giving him a child. Leighla however, wasn't.

On the day her baby was born, she had no idea about the child's existance. She hadn't been feeling well for the past three days, which matched the amount of days her and Colby had drama and broke up. Little Lucas had been spending the three days with Leighla's brother Seth, so not to see the state his technichal aunt but kind of mother was in.

But, when Seth had came to drop Lucas off with her, or see if she wanted him to stay with him for a little longer, he found the doors locked, windows closed, Kevin barking loudly and rapidly, and the house quiet. After giving Lucas to their other sister for a few hours, he had managed to break down the door to Leighla's home, to find the entire place trashed. Every picture of her and colby had the glass shattered, their bedroom had been torn apart, leaving only Lucas' bedroom and playroom untouched. Kevin was constantly leading him towards his mistress, and when Seth saw Leighla, his world stopped.

She was pale, looked like she was on the edge of death, eyes closed and sprawled across the bathroom floor. The bathroom, which was usually white and black, was now splattered with what looked like letres of blood, as if a murder had taken place inside it. But, when he looked at Leighla, his blood froze as, laying on Leighla's barely moving chest _,_ was a extremely tiny baby, who was pale and barely breathing herself. Seth had called a ambulance for them immediatley, not daring to touch them, only riding to the ambulance with his sister and niece. Their sister had been called and she rushed to the maternity ward with little Lucas. Kevin was given to her, whilst Seth was told what was happenning with his sister.

Her baby girl had been born nine weeks early. Her birth would have been a normal time, if it wasn't for the stress that Leighla was going through. There were completley no signs of pregnancy, even the doctors didn't know or couldn't tell. Clearly, the baby girl was Leighla's and Colby's child. But, Colby wasn't around and he wasn't called because of him abandoning Leighla for Zahra. So, Colby didn't know of the baby girl's existance. Well, the baby was or was probably written off as a dream to Leighla, as for the next four days, both mother and child fought for their lives. Leighla fell into a coma for four days, barely clining to life because of the blood loss, shock, depression and the sudden birth of a surprise baby. The baby girl fought like hell as well. She was hooked up to incubators and machienes for nine and a half weeks. She was so sick and weak, small and delicate.

The baby grew, of course, and she eventually met her mother after six days of being on the edge of death. The and Leighla had been together every moment they could be, and Lucas and Seth eventually joined, their sister following. And, eight weeks later, mother and child were allowed home for the first time.

Everything went well physicially. Seth had cleaned up the whole house, Kevin was returned, and when Leighla awoke from her ninety six hour sleep, she had ordered things for a baby's nursery and the hospital had provided them with a crash course in mothering a baby once she was well enough. Leighla was in pain through all of it, and that hadn't died down until that very day, and she doubted it'd go away for a long while. And she knew taking care of a sick baby and a active toddler wasn't going to be easy, and Colby being in the house wasn't making things easier.

"I hope you know i am sorry. But, i can't abandon my baby Leighla. The child does't deserve a broken family." _Does Lucas and Avianna?_ "I can't abandon Zahra, Leigh, she's pregnant." _So was i._ "She needs me." _And i don't?_

"You don't have to explain yourself or your actions. You don't need to explain anything about you to me. I don't know you. You don't know me. We're stangers. You killed the girl you once knew, and i'm not that girl anymore, so i don't know you. You don't know me. So please, get out. Take your things and leave me. Please."

"I _do_ know you, Leigh." Colby insisted. "And you know me."

"No." She shook her head. "You're wrong. I loved Colby Lopez. I loved him with all of my heart and soul. He raised a child with me. He proposed to me. He loved me. I loved him. Hell, i still do love Colby Lopez" She rolled her eyes, crying freely. "But Colby Lopez died. He's dead now. I'm not looking at him. I'm looking at Seth Rollins. The guy who backstabbed and backstabbs. The guy who's a snivelling little bitch who gets what he wants without suffering the consiquenses. The guy who runs and hides without standing and fighting. The guy who killed Colby Lopez. The guy who is a stranger to me now. So, Mr. Rollins. Get out of my house."

"Leighla. Stop it."

"Go, Seth. Leave. Take your things. Say your goodbyes. And leave."

The man Leighla considered a stranger now, looked at her with sorrow for a split second, mentally pleading with her to stop this and allow them to change this. But she didn't. She just stared at him with tears in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

She followed him quietly as he took all of his things and went towards the door. As it was opened, the stranger looked at her one last time, visuably upset.

"Leighla, please."

"Goodbye, Seth."

She wanted him to walk out the door without another word, to close the door behind him and post the key through the letterbox. That's what **almost** happened.

What actually happened, is when the man that was now considered Seth opened the door and had one foot out of it, a tiny voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mama, my sister's crying."


	4. Chapter 3

Next Chapter For My Baby, you'll be.

A/N : So, i've gotten a few reviews on the first chapter to do another one or a sequel to it, and hopefully by the time i've written this, the story is still there because of the idiot SOB who reported it because i put it on another website. As, once again, these stories are mine, i'm just putting them on another website bar this one. So, i decided to attempt another chapter or two, just to finish off this story/oneshot. And, for all of you who blow up when i put these on both fanfiction and quotev, this will also be put on both websites. So, go on, cry like a baby and report me for stealing my own stories again, and act like a little bitch by calling me a retard on the reviews section again, but sorry, no ammount of pathetic bitching will stop me from doing what i like on my own profile.

Anyway, enough about the little bitches, time for chapters.

"Mama, my sister's crying." Colby heard behind him. A tiny voice of whom Colby had loved to hear over the past almost two years, now shocked him to the core. Odveously, Laura couldn't have any more children as she'd passed away, he didn't know who Lucas' father was, so that was out of the quiestion, and his baby wasn't born yet, so the only person left was Leighla. She couldn't've had a child. His mind desperatley thought that she had cheated on him when they were still together so the baby wasn't his, and somehow she didn't know it, but he knew that wasn't true. His gothic princess would've never done that to him. Which could only mean one thing.

"Leighla?" She looked down and away from him. He stepped forewards and cornered her in the corner of the wall.

"Leigh?" He whispered, cupping her cheek. She hated how her heart fluttered as he touched her gently and made her look into his eyes. She gulped and tried to contain another round of tears.

"What happened?" He questioned simply, as if he was a child looking at his mother crying for the first time. She shook her head and sniffled, looking towards Lucas as he stood in his dinosour pajamas with his favourite light blue and white polka dot blanket, dark purple and colourful t-rex felt plush toy in his hand. He rubbed his large, dark eyes and stared at Leighla as she now heard her daughter start to cry.

"Honey, why don't you wait for me in the living room and we can get you some breakfast, okay?" Lucas nodded and toddled over towards the living room, plopping down onto his little couch.

"Leave, Seth." She refused to call him by name any more.

"No. I'm staying right here. Tell me, now, what the hell happenned." She looked at him unbeleivably.

"What the hell do you think happened? It's odveous Seth! I had a kid and didn't know i was pregnant!" She thundered. The confermation hit him like a brick wall and he felt his bags slip from his grip and fall onto the floor.

"And the father?" He asked silently, looking down, affraid of her answer.

"I can't beleive you'd even ask that." She whispered. "It's you! You're the freaking father okay! I didn't know you knocked me up until i passed out in the bathroom after havng her nine weeks early!" She thundered, covering her mouth immediatley. She didn't want him to know any of that.

Colby leaned against the wall, so many emotions flooing his mind. Was she telling him the truth? Was this for real? Did she go though that agony and fear, by herself? Whilst he was with another woman playing house? How could any of this happen to her? Them?

"This is some sick game, isn't it?" He hissed. Leighla blinked, not expecting that one.

"Of course not. I-" She was cut off.

"No!" He shouted. "You got another kid, probably stole it from some dead couple and are now pretending that the kid's mine so get me to stay with you and leave Zahra?!" He shouted. She growled.

"How the f*ck can you think that?!" She screamed at him. "I would never do that! You were suppost to know me, if you did, how could you think that?! I had your f*cking kid Colby! I physicially gave birth and almost died with my daughter doing so! All the while, you were with the whore getting her knocked up!" She screamed. In that moment, Colby did something he swore to himself he never would do, he raised his hand high above his head and visciously slapped her across the face. Leighla fell to the ground, holding her face and trying to keep the tears inside. She failed.

"Your a f*cking monstor." She whispered, looking at him with betrayal and fear in her cobalt blue eyes, cowering away from him desperatley.

"Oh my god! Leigh i am so sorry. It'll never happen again, i swear. Here, let me help you up." Colby attempted to help her, but she slapped his hand away and cowered more, genuinley frightened by the man.

"Get the f*ck away from me and get the f*ck out of my house." She whispered, holding her extremely sore face in her hands, not bothering to wipe away the wave of tears of heartbreak, shock and betrayal. Not to mention pain.

Much to her horror, Colby grabbed her and forced her to her feet. The sudden motion, not to mention the painkillers and screaming, made her head spin and she drunkenly-like swayed in his arms, with him not in focus any more.

"Leigh? Leigh! Snap out of it!" He shook her slightly, startled by her behaviour and actions. Her eyes became glased and she moaned incoherantly, feeling her legs become jelly-like. Colby's eyes widened and he gently sat her down on the floor, following her down until she awoke from her drunken-like state.

"You okay?" He asked, startled and worried.

"I'm fine." She pushed him away from her slightly, not trusting him not to hit her again. The wails, which had briefly stopped during their scene, had started again. Leighla stood up, Colby following her quickly.

"I'd like it if you'd leave now, please." She whispered, holding the wall for support.

"No. We have so much more to discuss." He stepped forewards, so she stepped back. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but he hurt her the same.

"When was she born?" Colby whispered.

"Ten weeks ago, to the day." She said, wanting to leave to go to her daughter.

"Can i see her?"

"Never." Leighla whispered. "You just denied her as being yours, hit me across the face and cussed at me. Your not in any state to see her."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm seeing her." Colby left to walk up the stairs, with Leighla rushing over to him.

"No! Your not seeing her!"

"The hell i'm not! If what your saying is true, i'm seeing my kid!" He gently pushed her away from him, as she was pulling at his arm to get him to leave. He was determined to see his potential daughter. He clawed up the stairs and opened all the upstairs doors as well, until he saw a beautiful, vintage, baby pink and white nursey with a combined playroom.

He walked away from the doorway and went inside the room, seeing the tiny baby inside of the white, white lace, baby pink lace and baby pink cot. She looked barely older than a few weeks. Three at maximum. There was no way she was ten weeks old. Suddenly, the baby was silent again, staring at Colby with her large blue eyes, only letting out a few kitten-ish noises every now and then.

"What's her name?"

"You denied her. Leave her alone. You don't get to know her name. You don't get to know anything about her."

"What can i do to know anything about her?"

"Accept her."

"I have. I accept her as my child. You'd never lie to me about anything like this." He kept staring down at the baby.

"Not good enough. They're only words."

"Then what **can** i do, baby? What more do you want?"

"First of all, don't call me that, you lost that right a **long** time ago. Second of all, just use your brain and act like a man for once."

"Fine. I want a DNA test on her, then we'll figure out what we're gonna do." Colby left then, walked down the stairs, picked up his bags and left the house. Lucas meanwhile, who had heard everything, managed to toddle upstairs to his tecnhichal cousins but kind of sisters bedroom to find Leighla on the floor, sobbing her heart out. He toddled over to her and wrapped his little arms around Leighla's shoulders.

"It's ok mama. I make it better" He tried to make Leighla smile. The little boy succeeded.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So, i've got a few more reviews on this story now, and most of them are contstant support for me and giving kind words to the stories, but unfortunatley, there was always one trying to bring me down. So, here we go again. I am not a self-admitted plagiarist. That would mean i do nothing but steal people's stories all the time. I do not. I admit, i put two things up that were not my own, but i constantly said that they were not my own and i was just putting them up to give the author more recognition and get more people to read it. I got caught? Really? I constantly said that it wasn't my own, and immediatley deleted them after just a few hours of being up. Afterwards, however, is when i got constantly reported when i put a story up that was COMPLETLEY MY OWN and was on Wattpad, Quotev and here. WHICH I PUT ON MYSELF. I am constantly aware that life isn't fair. I have lived for sixteen years knowing that life isn't fair. You think life is daisies and rainbows for me? I didn't ask to become suicidal or feel the need to cut myself day in and day out, so yes, i know that life isn't fair. Live with the consiquenses? I haven't killed someone, overdramatic person, i just attempted to get someone more recognition. I have taken those stories down after being asked to and wish to move on. It's SOBs like YOU who constantly bring up things i haven't done right in the past when i was only trying to do something nice for someone who is a extremely gifted and telented writer. People will always be suspicious of me? Are you kidding me? I did something wrong, i admit, but that gives nobody in the entire fucking world to hold that against me when i am trying to move past it and do what i like on MY profile and MY stories. I respect the fact you won't read my stories as this is the genre you do not like, but how did you find it in the first place is you didn't read at least the first chapter? Also, i respect your opinion of me, and wish for you to respect mine. I am trying to move past the minor thing that i did, but it's idiots like the people who report me for doing nothing wrong and the people who constantly bring up my mistakes, which unfortunatley, are like you who won't let us all move on and just read a story that i am writing. Capise? Just move on with your life, allow me to move on with mine, and let people be entertained with me writing a story for them. Okay?

Oh yeah, and if this story isn't your 'cup of tea' shall we say, why the hell are you even here?

Sorry to everyone who had to listen to me rant a little. Time for chapters.

Leighla cried and cried for most of the day after that. She barely had the energy to look after little Kevin, Lucas and her daughter. Colby's words and actions hung in her mind all of that following day. How could he think she'd do that to him? Did the last eight years mean so little that he tought she'd go so low as to do the things he said she'd do?

Those hateful words brang her over to the DNA lab a few hours away from her home in Iowa. Lucas and Avianna were in the back seat, sleeping from the long drive. Leighla was practicially on auto-piolot as she drove. The rain attacked her car from all angles, symbolising what she was probably going to do with her face a little later on.

It wasn't that she was scared of the result or anything. She knew what it would come out like. Colby has her baby's father. That was odveous. But she was scared that he's go to the courts and try to pry her baby girl away from her. She didn't want that. She couldn't live without her baby, now that she was here. she didn't think she could live a moment without Avianna in her life now.

The same went for Lucas. She didn't think she could live without him as well. When he was gone for the three days, Leighla knew it was for the best, but it still hurt immensley when she handed him over to Seth. If Colby somehow pulled out a card that would give him a free pass to Lucas, then Leighla wasn't sure she could go on anymore.

The children were her life now, and if Colby somehow managed to take them away, she wasn't sure how she'd cope.

The drive went to fast for her liking, as, before she knew it, the clinic was right outside her car, and she was the black sports car that belonged to the man who still, sadly, held her heart.

She got out like a zombie, and shuffled towards the back door, seeing the prettiest boy lay sleeping in his black car seat.

"Baby, you gotta get up. We're here." Leighla whispered, kissing her toddler on the forehead and trying to gently rouse him from his slumber without him being cranky.

"Mmm, 'kay mama." Leighla gently picked up the half-asleep boy from his car seat and closed the door, getting out her pretty stroller and folding it out, revealing a mobile bed for her baby girl. Leighla gently picked up her sleeping baby and placed her in the stroller, wrapping her up in some blankets before closing and locking the door.

With Lucas resting on her hip, slowly waking up from his slumber, she gently pushed the stroller over towards the clinic and opened the door, seeing Colby, Zahra and Brandon sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"You're here." Colby stood up. The tension was thick as the former couple locked eyes. She tightened her grip on Lucas and narrowed her blue orbs at the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"I am." Leighla simply said, keeping her distance from Colby, not trusting him not to hit her, like he did a few days before.

"Right, calling for Colby Lopez, Leighla Schultz and any third parties." A man came out of a room, wearing tan trousers, a pale yellow polo shirt, black shiny shoes and a white lab coat.

"Here." Zahra snottily said, standing up. Brandon followed her.

"Right, come through." They all followed him into the room, where a man in a black and grey suit was sitting at a desk.

"This is the counsellor, Steven Kyle, and i am the one who is going to do the DNA testings you want. Who is getting the tests done?" The man asked.

"I am. With the baby girl." Colby said. The man nodded and looked at Leighla.

"Are you the mother?"

"Yes."

"Do you want this test?"

"No. He's her dad. He just doesn't beleive me." She simply said, glaring at the back of Colby's head as she stood a few feet away from him.

"Ahh, i see. Would you like to start the test?" He looked at Colby.

"Sure." He looked back at Leighla as Zahra and Brandon sat down on a couch. Colby walked towards Leighla, who took a step back in alarm, not trusting him at all.

"I'll take her." She shook her head, not wanting him any where near her daughter.

"I won't hurt her." Colby saw the uncertainty in her eyes, so he kindly smiled at her. "I promice." Knowing she had to, she passed Avianna to her father slowly and carefully, keeping her narrowed eyes focused on his face as he took her daughter into his arms.

"Hey." He smiled down at the little girl. She could feel Zahra glaring at them, at her, more like, but she just shook it off, staring at her baby as she left to go into the lab with Colby.

"Now, should we talk about what we're doing here?" Steven asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Zahra snapped. "This whore claims that she had my man's kid, and we're here to prove her to be a liar and get her away from us for good." Zahra rolled her eyes. Leighla paid her no attention, just focused on her little boy, hoping nobody cought on. She knew who Lucas' father was. She found out on his first birthday, but she didn't tell Colby about it. And, if her prayers were answered, Brandon wouldn't expect a thing.

Brandon, however, was more observant than his brother. He could pick things up at the click of his fingers, so, he was bound to make the connection sooner or later.

"Hey." He said to Leighla. She just turned to him.

"You didn't physicially give birth to him, did you." Leighla paled a little, and he could see it under the heavy coat of makeup she wore.

"N-no."

"So he's not your kid."

"He's my nephew. I adopted him when he was born."

"Why?"

"His mother couldn't take care of him."

"And why was that?"

"She was really sick and the father didn't know about her being pregnant."

"So?"

"I took him and raised him as my own."

"When was he born?"

"Why does this matter?" She asked desperatley, not wanting him to know Lucas was his son. If Laura wanted him to be involved, she would've told him. But, she didn't. She didn't tell Leighla to give her baby to his father, so she couldn't. Out of respect for her dead sister. "We're here about Avianna. Not him." She cuddled the little boy closer.

"I know, i know. I'm just curious." There was a hint of shock and desperation in his voice, barely concealed.

"It doesn't matter." _You're not taking him from me, Brandon._

"Why?"

"It just doesn't. We're here about your brother knowing about his kid. Not for you to start questioning me about Lucas."

"His name's Lucas."

"You know his name. We told you all about him." _Just not the fact your his father._

"I know. I haven't seen him in so long. I just want to refresh my memory."

"By interogating me?"

"Pretty much."

Leighla barely concealed her smile. He never failed to make her laugh. It was their thing they did when her and Colby were together.

"You're impossible."

"I know." He chuckled. "But seriously though. Who's his mom?"

"My sister."

"Who? Lenaya?"

"No. I never knew about her."

"Never knew? Does that mean, she's, you know, dead?"

"Yeah. She died after having him." Leighla sighed.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Laura." Bad mistake. She gulped, not meaning to say that.

"I knew a Laura once. God, it had to be years ago. We met in a bar. She was only a kid at the time, mind. Eighteen, nineteen. Sixteen, maybe. She was very young." Brandon's eyes widened a little bit.

"And the plot thickens." Zahra muttered. Leighla just ignored her.

"How old was your sister when she died, Leighla?"

"She was fifteen when she got pregnant. Sixteen when she died. Only had her birthday a day before." Brandon shot up.

"No way! I knew she was young! She left before i woke up that day. Where's the dude?! the one who took Colby?!"

"Professor Sinclos is in the next room."

"Sir! Sir!" Brandon shouted, scaring the children. Leighla soothed her newphew as best as she could, not beleiving this was happenning.

"I need a DNA test on the little boy!" He poked his head in the door, still shouting.

"What? Why?" She heard Colby ask from the lab.

"I'm the boy's dad!" Silence. The tension was so thick for what seemed like hours. Nobody knew what to say.


	6. Chapter 5

"Leighla? Is it true?" Colby was suddenly in front of her, kneeling down to her level as she was sitting down. "Did you know? Is Brandon his dad?" Leighla just looked away. Colby knew that when she did that, she didn't want to answer, and when she didn't want to answer, the answer was yes.

"F*ck!" Brandon shouted lowly, gripping his hair on his hands tightly and pulling hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"She told me not to tell you! She didn't want you involved!"

"Why not?!"

"I don't know! I'm not her! Maybe she didn't want you to think of her as a underage $lut that gave you a kid after a one night stand! I just don't know!"

"I wouldn't've thought of her like that!"

"Try telling her that now!"

"How?! She's dead!"

"My point exactly!"

"Did you at least try and tell her to let me in?!"

"How could i?! I was getting over the fact that the sister i never knew i had was dying in front of me. I barely had three minutes with her as she died having him! There wasn't time and it wasn't a priority to speak to her about custody and parenthood when she had minutes left to live!"

"How do you know this?!"

"Because i was with her when she died! She died in front of my eyes!"

"Even so, if she died in front of her eyes, then how did she tell you not to let me in my kid's life?!"

"Her will! She wrote me a letter telling me about it, but never mentioned why!"

"Why not?!"

"I have no idea! Try getting the letter!"

"How?!"

"No clue! Go to the funeral parlour or something!"

"How would that work?!"

"You say your the father of her kid and they'll let you in!"

"Okay, okay. Time out!" Steven interviened between the two and forced them to stop arguing, Lucas and Avianna being safely kept inside the lab.

"Brandon, do you want a DNA test on Lucas?" He calmly asked.

"Yes!"

"Leighla, do you give permission for this to take place?"

"Yeah." Leighla sighed.

"Go on, sir." Brandon left and now it was just Leighla, Colby and Zahra in the room with Steven.

"Judging by the tension here, i take it the three of you have unfinished buisness. Correct?" Leighla nodded silently, pulling her legs closer to her body, Colby and Zahra sitting a little too close to each other for Leighla's liking.

"What happenned?"

"Well, me and Leighla were together for eight years. I proposed to her, but ended up having an affair with Zahra and got her pregnant."

"Miss Schriber, were you in a relationship at this time as well?"

"Yes. I was also engaged."

"Then why did you do that to the people you were supost to spend the rest of your lives tpgether?"

"It was the distance. I never saw Leighla and Zahra never saw Chad. We found comfort in each other in our time of need, and i ended up getting Zahra pregnant."

"Are the two of you together now?"

"Yes. We are."

"Leighla, what did you do after learning these events?"

"I broke up with Colby and posted explicit pictures in revenge."

"Why?"

"Payback."

"Were you mature about it?"

"No. I don't care about being mature. The person my newphew considers his father, and the father of my daughter had an affair with an engaged woman and got her pregnant, so i didn't care about the consiquenses or anything. It was revenge. Payback. And it worked."

"What happened after the two of you broke up?"

"I didn't know i was pregnant with Colby's child and i gave birth to my daughter three days after we broke up. She was nine weeks premature. I fell into a four day coma and we both almost died because of the ordeal. We spent almost ten weeks in the hospital because of what happenned, meanwhile, the father of my child was playing house with another woman."

"Colby, what was your reaction to this?"

"I was shocked. I hit her after she insulted Zahra one too many times. It's because of this that she won't let me see my daughter, which requires us to do this so i can get legal rights to her."

"Why won't you let him see your child?"

"Simple. He's a cheating, woman beater who's away three hundred days out of the year. What kind of dad is that?"

"Colby?"

"It was one time! I'd never do that again!"

"Cheating or hitting?"

"Hitting. I had an affair."

"How many times did you sleep with Zahra?"

"Many."

"Double figures?"

"Probably. Maybe even three figures." This broke Leighla's heart. With a trembling hand, she wiped the tears away, looking down to the greay tapestry couch. She took a few shaky breaths in, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Steven gave her a box of tissues. She took one and wiped at her eyes. Since her head was down and her black hair was covering her face, Colby couldn't see the tears, but as she lowered the tissue, it was covered in black eyeliner and mascara, so it was odveous that she was crying.

Colby turned away, not wanting to look at the woman who still had his heart, and hadn't given it back. He could hear her slight sobs as Zahra clarified what he said. Colby closed his eyes, the sight in his mind and the sound in his ears almost breaking his heart. Brandon came back and silently sat on another chair, not wanting to interupt in this scene any more.

"Colby, why won't you look at Leighla?"

"Because i don't want to see her cry because of me."

"But, you had an affair with an engaged woman, as an engaged man yourself. She's bound to cry because of that."

"I know."

"But he's with me now. She can cry all she wants too, as i know Chad is doing the same thing right now, but it won't change the fact that we're together and we're going to have a baby." Zahra said, looking straight at the crying woman. Leighla didn't react. She knew the woman was right. What could she do? Even if the baby girl was Colby's, it wouldn't change the fact that Zahra is pregnant and they're together. Colby wouldn't be hers again.

"You-You're right." She suddenly, shakily said. Popping her head up, she looked at the couple, who looked shocked themselves.

"You're right. The baby is his, but it won't change anything, will it? You'll be together. You'll have a baby, and no matter if Colby has another child, he's still gonna be with you. As much as it hurts to admit it, it's true."

"It seems she's came to the realisation and conclusion, and acceptance of you two being together."

"She has." Colby whispered. Yeah, being with Zahra was fun, but was he ready to let Leighla go? He spent years with this woman, and even though he messed up, deep in his heart, he still loved Leighla immensley. Was he really going to let all of that go for Zahra? His mistress that he'd spent a few months sleeping with? Yeah, they were going to have a baby, but he and Leighla had a baby too.

"Excuse me, but i have just came to the realisation that Zahra was with somebody else when he and Colby were sleeping together."

"Yeah, what of it?" Zahra said, slightly offended for some reason.

"Were you sleeping with the other man or men as well?" He asked, making Leighla and Colby uncomfortable.

"Yeah, course so."

"Would you be willing to do a DNA test on your unborn baby?"

"What?!" She suddenly shouted, standing up suddenly.

"You heard me," He said calmly. "You were sleeping with other men besides Colby, meaning they're's a chance that he's not your baby's father." Leighla looked at them, realising that was true. She didn't let it get her hopes up though. She'd learnt not to after all of this.

"Zahra?"

"Why do you want me to do this? He's the baby's dad! We're here for his potential kid to be tested, not mine!"

"Yes, but we didn't plan for Brandon and Lucas to be tested either, so there's no reson why your baby can't be tested either. Just to prove to everybody that your baby is his without the risk of Colby raising a child that isn't his."

"That is true."

"Fine. I will prove to all of you that this child is his." Zahra stormed out of the room and into the lab.

"Wow." Brandon muttered, drawing attention to himself. Colby chuckled as his older brother sat on the same couch as him. Leighla barely managed to move the corners of her mouth as she secretly snuck some painkillers in her mouth and dry swallowed them.

Quickly, the starting effects hit her as when the boys started to make quiet conversation between themselves, her head started to spin and she fell backwards against the couch softly.

"You okay?" Brandon asked, his eyebrow raised. Colby's head snapped around to see the woman he loved on the couch, her forearm on her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Today has been, exhausting" She tried to find the right word without insulting anyone. Brandon chuckled.

"That it has."

"Hey, we good?" Brandon asked Leighla after a few minutes. By now, the baby girl had been placed on Leighla's chest and she was resting her tired eyes. He didn't want their friendship to be broken because of this. Plus, with their little spat earlier about Lucas, he didn't want to loose the woman who he'd bonded with over the past eight years.

"Yeah, practicially siblings." She clarified. Brandon smiled. Colby looked odd. If he didn't mess up with Zahra, they really _would_ be siblings.

"Good. Hey, if it turns out like we'd hoped, then we gotta work out custody," making her groan loudly.

"What?"

"Too much exhausting things today. Another time." She groaned. Brandon laughed.

"Sure." This made Colby happy. He was glad that the brother-sister bond the two shared wouldn't be broken because of this.

"All right, i'm done!" Zahra sung, coming out of the lab and plopping next to Colby, wrapping herself around him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, with Leighla and his aledgid daughter close to them, all his feelings about Zahra went haywhire now.

"Where Lucas?" Brandon asked.

"He's here." Lucas came toddling over towards Leighla, who sat up and picked him up with one arm, her baby in the other.

"What happens now mama?" He whispered in her ear, his words slurred and misspoken, but he got his message across.

"Now we wait, baby boy."

After seven hours of waiting and waiting for the results to come back, the scientist came into the room with a piece of white paper with a load of writing on it.

"Okay, we have the results here. Who would like to go first?" He asked, standing in front of the four adults and two children.

"Me. I wana know if he's my son" Brandon said quickly.

"All right. In the case of Lucas Axel Schultz, Mr Lopez, you are 99.9% the father of Lucas." Brandon's eyes widened and a wide grin broke out on his face.

"I'm a daddy!"

"That you are, my friend. Next?"

"Me. I wanna know if she's my daughter."

"All right, in the case of Avianna Annastasia Kaja Schultz-Lopez, sir, you are 100% the father of the little girl."

"Yes!" Colby launched himself over to Leighla and gently grabbed his daughter, holding his pride and joy high in the air. Zahra scowled, but Leighla shrugged it off as being hormones or not wanting her boyfriend to have another kid by someone who wasn't her.

"Okay! We can do this greetings later. Now, sir, tell them that Colby's the father of my kid." Zahra intergected. The man frowned at her.

"Miss Scriber, may i talk to you outside?" He asked quietly. Brandon raised his eyebrows and Colby froze, sitting down next to Leighla, holding their daughter in his arms.

"No! Just, just tell them that Colby's the dad!" She said, a little shakily.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"What?!" She shot up. "No! Just tell them! You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not. In the case of Miss Schribers unborn child-" He started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got that bit. Hurry up!"

"I'm sorry. But Mr. Lopez is not the father of the baby."


	7. Chapter 6

Leighla stared at Colby after the scientis's words. His face was frozen, eyes wide with a little bit of water in them. He was staring at the ground, face expressionless. She gently took her daughter from him and placed her inside her stroller. His hands were trmbling.

The entire room was silent. Zahra looked shocked as well, Brandon looked stunned, the counsellor looked proud and the scientist looked remorceful. The children were quiet, probably sencing the uneasiness in the room. All that could be heard was the 'tick' 'tock' of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Do you have anything to say, miss Scriber?" The councellor asked, voice cold, yet had a mocking tone to it. She didn't respond, just fell back against the couch, placing her face in her hands, looking to the ground. Her hands covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"Anything?"

"I-I" Zahra stuttered, genuinley sounding shocked by the news.

"Yes?"

"Colb, i am so sorry. I didn't know. I thought the baby was yours." She looked at Colby, who didn't respond to her. He just stared at the floor, his breaths starting to get harder and more forceful with every puff.

"Colby, calm down." Brandon ordered from the other side of the room, noticing his brother's shoulders start to shake and his breaths become deeper and harder. His hands and arms were trembling. He was so angry.

" **Thought**." Colby spat, not looking at the woman who had lied to him for so long. He still stared at the floor. "You **thought** the kid was mine."

"I did." She said.

"You lied to me!" He thundered, standing up and towering over Zahra. "You said i was the only one who you had been with, that there was no way the kid could be anybody elses. You were sleeping with other guys were you?!" He growled loudly. Zahra's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Colby so angry before.

Leighla didn't react. The way Colby was acting was nothing compared to how she'd seen him a good few times when they had been together. In her opinion, he was acting calmer than he should be at this moment.

"I-I"

"No!" He growled, frightening her. "I'm not done! You said there was no way that the kid could be anybody elses! Who's is it? Huh?!"

"I don't know!" Zahra screamed, making a few people in the room jump. Avianna started to cry and immediatley the scientist took her and Lucas and the newborn out of the room and into the hallway. "Maybe Chad's, or a guy i was with the day before NXT, or the night after-" She trailed off. Bad mistake.

"So three potential dads! You slept with four guys in four days! Do you have any idea how bad that is and sounds?!"

"I'm sorry! I genuinley thought it was yours!"

"Thought! You thought! You had no proof. You only told me, that's taking away from the kid and the other dads! You were trying to get me to raise your kid, knowing there was a one in four chance that it wasn't mine!"

"I know!" She screamed, tears sliding down her face. "But we were so happy together! I was so happy when i was with you, i thought you felt the same and you'd consider the child yours!"

"So you were never gonna tell me that there was a higher chance the baby wasn't mine! Your sounding like such a $lut right now!" Zahra slapped him hard across the face. Colby's hair covered his face, so he flicked his head back and roughly gripped her biseps, forcing her to her feet. He ripped his large hands away, seeing the red marks on her skin.

"How dare you! Youknow i'm not like that!"

"Bull$hit! You slept with four different guys in four days! How does that not sound like a $lut?!"

"I just was in love with you! I love you!" Leighla tensed, biting her lip. She hated hearing those words from her to him. "I justw anted us to be a family. You always wanted a family!"

"Yes, i had one before you came into the picture! You ruined it!" Leighla frowned. Did he mean him, her and Avianna?

"Well you didn't seem at all resistant to me. Never said no! Even after you got off the phone with her, telling her you loved her, you were in bed with me not even ten minutes later!" She shreaked. Leighla bit her lip, trying to keep her tears from flowing.

"I know! But i realise i made a mistake now! I never should have been with you! I never should've done anything with you!" Leighla stared at him, not knowing how to feel.

"So, you never should've said you loved me?"

"Yes! Never! I didn't even mean it!" Zahra started sobbing, slapping Colby over and over. He pushed her back, gently, and she fell onto the couch, tears sliding down her face.

"Your such a homewrecker." He growled, realising she took him from his fiancee and unborn child.

"And she's not?!" Zahra cried loudly. "If you never went there that day, she wouldnt've told you about the kid, and you'd be with me and the baby! She's the homewrecker too!" She cried, pointing at Leighla. She stiffened more, not knowing what Colby was going to say.

"No she's not!" He growled as she stood up again. "She told me the thruth, it was gonna come out eventually! Something, by the way, you never did!" Zahra didn't respond, just cried more as Brandon stood up.

"I feel sorry for that child, having to grow up with you as a mother." He growled.

"With me as a mother? Your leaving me?"

"Damn right! We're through!" She cried more and louder as Colby stormed over to Leighla, roughly grabbed her hand and lead her over towards the door, Brandon following as all three of them left.

Colby stormed outside, still keeping a iron grip on Leighla as he walked outside the building. Brandon had presumably went to get the children. Colby collapsed onto a steel bench, pulling Leighla with him.

Then, Colby Lopez became overcome with his emotions, as when his ex-fiancee sat down next to him, he bueried his face in his hands and started to cry. He couldn't deal with the fact that he'd been tricked into beleiving a child that wasn't his, actually was. And a child he didn't beleive was his, actually was. He couldn't deal with the fact that he'd left his fiancee and unborn child for a homewrecking $lut who tried to ensure that Colby stayed with her because she was pregnant. He knew he'd thrown away a happy life that he could've had with Leighla for Zahra, who he'd just broken up with.

Leighla just stared at him in sympathy as the man broke down in front of her. For once, he was the vulnerable young man that Leighla had fallen in love with many years before and not the older man who was forced to put up walls to many in his life due to his dream.

Gently, she reached over to him and stroked his long hair and upper back. She wasn't the one who had lied to him for so long, and she was still furious at him for putting her through all of this because of Zahra, but she still loved him deeply and hated seeing him upset. She knew he was just put through alot from the last few minutes of revalations. First, he finds out the little boy he'd been raising was his nephew, he had a daughter he and Leighla didn't know about, and his mistress had been lying to him about the paternity of her child. His head had been forced to develop a new outlook on life, and it looked like the guilt of what he'd done to Leighla was putting him through hell.

He didn't speak for many minutes, only cried into his hands and lap as realisation demolished his mind and being. She kept stroking his blonde and black hair gently, her fingers gently stroking over his upper back and shoulderblades. He didn't usually cry in front of her, but when he did, she'd grown used to the things that calmed him down and did them when he was distraught like this.

When it seemed like he didn't have any more tears to cry, he stopped his sobs slowly and leaned back up to rest on the cold steel. He gulped slowly, resting his head on Leighla's shoulder. She gently kissed his head and kept stroking his hair, until he seemed to be calm and slightly relaxed.

By this time, Brandon had the children in Leighla's car and had been sitting inside it, talking to his son, until Colby and Leighla were finished doing what they were doing. He glanced at his brother and what would be his sister in law regularly and smiled when he saw they're intimate position. They wern't screaming at each other, like the last time he'd seen them together, so seeing them slightly cuddled up without looking awkward or forced, was a good thing for him.

Colby and Leighla didn't speak for the time they'd been in there position. It was only then did they see Zahra walk out and go into a car. Her and Colby locked eyes for a brief moment, before he turned away from her, buering his face in Leighla's hair. She felt hot tears sliding down the back of her neck as Zahra got inside a large black car. She internally groaned at the feeling, before Colby started crying hard on her shoulder. Damn it. She'd worked hard to try and calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed and cried onto her shoulder. She hushed him, starting to stroke his hair again.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down." She whispered to him gently, trying to comfort the distraught man as he cried onto her shoulder.

"I fucked up, didn't i? I ruined everything between us and i broke our family, all for **her** " He spat, babbling like a drunk person would, before he started crying and talking again. "I almost killed you, and-and our daughter. I'm so-so sorry i wasn't there for you when you needed m-me the most. I-I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what i've done to you, and our baby. I-I had it a-all. You, her, my job, but i threw it away for that **$lut** " He spat out the last word, feeling more tears slide as he spilled everything he was thinking to the woman who held his heart. "I-I can't live with what i've done. I-I am so sorry. Please forgive me, baby. Please." He begged her like a little boy, looking up at the ice blue eyes which he'd stared into almost every day for over seven years.

Leighla looked down at him, seeing the hot tears sliding down his face, large dark eyes sparkling darkly with redness around the rims. Her heart broke. He looked like a lost little boy, which in some ways, he was.

"Baby," She cooed softly, without even realising it. She gently wiped away the tears that had fallen and he placed his head back on her shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine." She tried to convince him, as he finally stopped crying for the second time. He felt like such a fool. The biggest idiot in the world. How could he do that? Was he that stupid? Why did he think cheating was the right thing to do, leaving this amazing woman for some ring rat who tried to ruin his life.

After a few more minutes of trying to compose himself, he finally succeeded and unwrapped his large arms from Leighla's waist, pulling away from her the slightest bit.

"You okay?" She gently questioned, finally seeing him pull himself together.

Colby chuckled, sniffling a little. "Yeah, i just feel like a idiot, you know?"

"You're not an idiot."

"I am right now. What the hell was i thinking?"

"A little birdie told me it was the distance. You couldn't change that."

"Who told you that?"

"Renee." Ah. It made sense. She was close to the blonde woman.

"It was that too, but i didn't **have** to cheat. I could've prevented that."

"I know, but you didn't. Can't change that now, can you?"

"Guess not. But look where it got me. Being a single dad and screwing up the best thing i ever had." She looked away from him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." He gently grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. He didn't not notice the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"I hope you know everything i just said is the truth. And i hope you know i am sorry for doing what i did. And i hope you are for what you did."

"I am." She mumbled.

"Good. I know Lucas knows what it's like to have a family, and i want that for Avianna. I forgive you for what you did, and i think it's only fitting that you do the same." Leighla opened her mouth to speak, but Colby interupted her, holding both her hands in hers, seeing her black cracked fingernails on top of his large, warm hands. "If you do, i swear, thing'll get better. I'll give you the world. I'll give you the wedding of your dreams, the most perfect children, i'll be the best father to Avianna and i'll make sure you never want for anything again. So, what do you say?"

It sounded so perfect. Leighla knew he was being sincere, since he didn't even blink when he was talking. He stared into her eyes, vowing to give her the world if she let him into her heart once more. Could she really do this again? Would he cheat again? Would Zahra pop up in their lives again?

Colby seemed to read her mind.

"No. she's gone now. I'll never do anything like what i did again. I know i have too much to loose. So, what do you say? One more try?" He questioned, letting go of her left hand again briefly, before fishing in his jean pocket for a few moments, before coming up with a nineteen thousand dollar diamond ring. The diamond sparkled as brightly as it did the first time Leighla had saw it in that pretty bouquet of roses that day. She looked up as Colby stared into her eyes, hoping she'd say yes.

"One more try. Yes."

With those words, the ring was placed on her left ring finger, where it was suppost to be. With those words, their relationship was completley repaired, and before long, the duo were announced Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez.

And, nothing ever broke them apart again.

The end.


End file.
